Brother Friendship
by Snowaayy-Cazziiee
Summary: Stefan and Damon have a chat about Damon's past and well it's Christmas after all...Something like it. T just in-case


Coming near Christmas and yet Stefan and Damon are arguing about the Christmas Seasons as Elena still celebrating with her brother Jeremy and her Auntie Jena. Sitting just outside her house, on the porch, Elena smiles as she got her journal, music playing in her ears as she notices it was lightly snowing.

Sighing softly to herself, she got writing about her day with Stefan, Damon and yet still trying to find a way to get rid of Katherine and even putting down an argument between her and Jeremy.

"Hello Stranger."

Looking up from her notes, Elena smiles as she saw Damon there but frowned slightly as Stefan wasn't there. Knowing straight away, something is going on but what though?

"Hello Damon." She said as placing her journal to one side as he came and sat down by her side.

Smiling his cocky smile, Damon placed his hands on his lap as watching the snow fakes coming down from the sky. "Snow isn't my thing you know."

She laughed towards her as she also watched the snow for the time being before turning her attention back to him. "Where's Stefan?"

Rolling his eyes, mainly to himself, he turned to her and took a deep breath, if he has one. "Well let's just say we had a…fall out?"

"Over what?"

"Christmas seasons. I don't want to celebrate at home while he does. Such a big baby if you get what I mean?"

"He isn't and why don't you like to celebrate Christmas Damon?" Elena turned her body to him.

Damon didn't moved but had the same old smirk upon his lips. "Lets just say, Humbug. Christmas isn't my thing Elena so I am not going to celebrate the Seasons nor is Stefan."

Giving up on Damon sarcastic attitude, she got up from the port, grabbing her journal and her phone and went inside.

"Elena"

She didn't stopped walking as she closed to the door behind her and went straight upstairs, to her room and on her bed. She got her phone out once more, pressed a number before placing the phone to her ear, waiting.

"_Hello" _A voice replied through the other side of the phone. She sighed with relief.

"Hello Stefan. I got something to ask you. What is it that you are planning of doing for Christmas?" Elena asked, smiling now of hearing his voice.

Waiting as she heard a door closing from his end, she wondered if that was Damon who just walked through the front door on his end._ "Well was going to come over to your and celebrate but looks like I can't."_

"Cause of Damon. Right?"

"_Damon has been to your house. Right?"_

Elena nodded to herself as she jumps up from her bed but then remembered that Stefan can't see her answer. "Yeah he did. He mentions something that he doesn't like Christmas. Do you know any reason why?" She asked.

Stefan chuckled_. "Just reminds him from the past that's all Elena. He just hasn't got a soul in him."_

"_That's cause I am dead you idiot." _Elena heard Damon in the background on the other side and couldn't help but laugh softly.

"_Elena, listen I'll be round later to talk okay?" _

"Okay then Love you."

"_Love you too." _The phone hung up.

Elena placed the phone to the side. She's going to get sorted while she got the chance.

_**Vampire Dairies Vampire Dairies Vampire Dairies Vampire Dairies **_

Once putting the phone down, Stefan laughed to himself before turning and seeing Damon there, still stubborn as ever.

"Enjoying a chuckle to a silly conversation? Pity my dear brother."

"Have a sense of humour Damon." Stefan placed his phone in his pocket as he went to sit down.

Damon eyes watched him before smiling his Damon smile as he sat down next to the whiskey bottle. He's going to enjoy the season by drinking, not celebrating.

"Damon why don't you want to be in the Christmas Spirit? There's nothing wrong to celebrate one day of it." Stefan looks towards his brother. "Nothing wrong with that."

Rolling his eyes, he looks back towards him. "Christmas is boring and plus I don't want to as it's boring. Snow, presents, lights, trees…stupid roast dinners. Boo woo." He sarcastic replied.

Stefan sighed as he looks ahead once more as he took in what Damon mentions and knew that something on his mind but what though? He tried to think of what's going on in Damon's mind.

_Back at the Salvatore's house, Stefan was only years younger than he is now and well it's Christmas time, last of Damon's Christmas before he has to go on the war so the family thought to celebrate it like it's the best ever. But Damon seems to be in a little temper when they saw him that morning, on Christmas day and thought of what's wrong with him so he went to see him._

_Damon sat on his bed, in his bedroom, thinking to himself as now and then his eyes went to the bags in the corner but then as his eyes search the area and saw Stefan walking in to his room._

"_Your knock is really quiet now….no wait you didn't knocked." He sarcastic re-marks towards him._

_His younger brother walked over and sat by his side, his eyes watching him for a moment._

_Damon sighed as he turned his gaze towards him. "What?"_

"_Damon what's wrong? Parents are worried, even I am worried." _

"_Nothing Stefan now stop worrying and enjoy yourself before I stop that excitement."_

"_I think you ruin the fun already. What's wrong?" Stefan isn't stupid as a concern expression appeared on his face, watching him still._

_Damon sighed to himself as he got up, walked over to his draws, pulling something out of the first one before getting a glass from another drawer and then a few seconds later, he came back with a glass of whiskey. _

_Stefan gasped. "You know that your not allow that."_

_Damon looked around the room with a smirk on his lips before his eyes connected with his brothers once again. "Is mom or dad here to stop me?" He said._

_Stefan sighed. "Damon! What is on your mind? I just want to help you that's all." He said._

_Damon started pacing around the room before accidentally breaking the glass in his hand. "Fuck."_

_Stefan walked over, grabbing a cloth from the draw before going by Damon's side, cleaning his hand. _

_By then, Damon got tears in his eyes but not from the pain but from the pain that is hiding in-side him. _

"_Stefan she's gone. Ever since I joined up to the war, Kim told me to pick her or the war and well she didn't even give me time as she started walking off without warning and when I went around her place the next day, her parents told me that she's away and won't be coming back." He said._

_Stefan was shocked by the information and couldn't believe the pain that Damon is going through. Yet there's more to come without him knowing._

Shaking back from the memory, Stefan gasped slightly as he turned to Damon but then the last few Christmases ago, he's cheery as ever so what ever brought something on his mind this time?

Stefan walked over to his brother and thought for a moment. "Damon what's going on this time?"

Damon sighed as he turned towards him. "Lets just say that I found more information about something."

"What about?"

"Kim. Stefan, remember that day when I told you about the war and her? Picking choices, well I went away a few days ago when you spent time with Elena and well let's just say I found out why she left me on that day. She left me as she had another person and that she rather went to him than me…" He told him.

Once more, Stefan listened to him. "Damon I am sorry about what happen…how did you found out?"

"I tracked her down when I changed in to a Vampire and well nothing changed so I left her to it, not knowing that she done that to me and now when I thought about it, I went through the books, locations, everything under the sun to try and some information and I find out that she got married, had two kids, twins in-fact and well she forgot all about me…"

"Damon you need to move on and not need to worry about her. She isn't worth it after all. Is that what you always say to me?" He laughed slightly.

A small Damon smile appeared on his lips as he tip his head to the side for a moment, watching him. "I guess that you're right about Kim. Thank you Stefan. That's some of the repay you gave me." He winks as he got up to get himself a drink.

Stefan watched him before getting up and getting himself sorted as he needed to go and see Elena. He left his brother to it and just glad that he got some pain off his chest, also being there for him otherwise he be a crap brother. 


End file.
